1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective devices such as bibs, in general, and, more particularly, to protective devices which can be secured in place on the wearer.
2. Prior Art
Protective devices, commonly referred to as bibs, are well known in the art. Bibs are used for many purposes such as hair cutting, makeup application and the like. However, the most widespread use of bibs is as a protective covering while eating. In this use, the bib is used to protect the garments of the bib user in many eating activities. For example, bibs are often used by adults while eating certain foods which can be messy. Typical usages are in eating spaghetti (or other pasta dishes), lobster or the like.
In addition, bibs are often used or required if the wearer has a physical disability and tends to spill or drop foodstuffs while eating. Other uses are well known.
Most often, however, bibs are associated with infants or small children. In the case of youngsters, the bib is most often associated with eating and/or regurgitation which processes can often become messy or sloppy.
While most bibs can be secured at the upper end thereof by attachment to the neck of the wearer, the bottom end of the known bibs tends to come loose, be pulled up, drag in the food or merely be relocated out of the proper coverage location. Thus the usefulness of the conventional bib can be substantially reduced. A solution to this problem is highly desirable.
This invention relates to a protective device, typically referred to as a bib, for covering at least a portion of a wearer""s person and/or clothing during various procedures such as eating, application of make-up, hair cutting or the like. Typically, the bib includes a neck attachment, for example a neck hole, adjacent one end of the bib and a securing device such as a clip or clamp adjacent the other end of the bib.
The neck attachment, i.e. a hold in a pullover bib or an adjustable collar, secures the upper end of the bib to the wearer. The securing device or clip secures the other end of the bib to the wearer, the wearer""s attire or some other fixed point to inhibit removal of the bib from the desired protection area.